


In the Meantime

by amethyst_crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Ninja, Non-Graphic Violence, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_crystal/pseuds/amethyst_crystal
Summary: In which Obito seduces Naruto into helping him retrieve a forbidden scroll with a jutsu that will contain Black Zetsu's darkness ,and stop his abusive behavior so that Zetsu and Obito can share the love and passion that they once had for one another [ZetsObi] smut fic





	1. In the Meantime

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle of this fic is based of the song by Tinashe "In The Meantime" .And in the meant time Naruto n' Tobi are sleeping together . This will eventually turn to Zetsu xTobi but like I said "In The Meantime ", THIS . I wanted something hot ,n' sexy . . . I wanted to write some nasty shit . And that's what this is It's mostly erotica ,but there is romance feels in it because I am a fan of drama too .So everybody enjoy,this is my first fic . Read and review ,please :)

"Harder . . . make me cum" Obito breathed heavily as Naruto wrapped his arms around Obito's lower back and quickly thrust his hips upward constantly hitting his prostate . Naruto slowed down as he began to lose his breath all while feeling the muscles in his thighs tighten up . Obito decided to take control as he felt Naruto slowing down .

Naruto was so tired that he practically laid there still on his back as he released his grip on Obito letting his arms fall to the bed . Obito was desperate for release, he began riding Naruto harder and harder one hand gripping the headboard for support and the other mercilessly stroking his throbbing cock . Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm .

"Damn it Obito . . . That feels amazing" ,Naruto moaned as he felt his stomach tightening up ready for release . Just then Obito moaned loudly as he shot his warm sauce all over Naruto's abs . He brought his hands to Naruto's chest as he began slowly riding him making sure Naruto got his . He wasn't selfish in bed . I didn't turn him on if his lovers didn't get off .

"Obito I'm gonna . . ."Naruto moaned weakly . Obito taking this as an invitation to go harder and began doing so causing Naruto's eyes to roll back . Obito chuckled as he looked down noticing Naruto's facial expression and began rocking back and forth, harder and faster on his cock .

"Shit Obito!" Naruto bit his lip while gripping Obito's ass tightly .

"I'm gonna cum …" Naruto moaned his eyes half opened looking at Obito .

"Yeah? Then cum inside me" Obito said looking straight into Naruto's eyes making him feel as if Obito was stealing his soul .

"Obito . . . Obito . . . Obi . . . Fuck Obi . . . Obito!" Naruto ground out as he released himself inside of Obito gripping his ass so hard he left reddened marks behind when he removed his hands . Obito rolled off of Naruto and they laid there sweaty enjoying the afterglow . Naruto dared not to say anything to the other as Obito told him no pillow talk was allowed .

After a few minutes Obito got up and took a shower and got dress leaving without a word not even a goodnight kiss . Naruto sighed lying in his bed wondering when their next encounter would be .

 


	2. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do NOT condone abuse ,domestic or otherwise .This is a slightly humorous and exaggerated take for fictional purposes .If you are being abused or know someone who is being abused,please reach out for help .
> 
> This chapter also contains smut and harsh language .

Zetsu has been waiting for Obito for god knows how long but he was used to it .

When Obito finally came back Zetsu was excited as he always is every time he sees Obito .But something was wrong .

He could smell someone else on him . Another man .

Zetsu tried to ignore it as he watched Obito climb in through the window, tried to ignore scent of someone else on his lover .

Immediately Zetsu was upon him . . . touching him, feeling him, groping him and finally kissing him . Obito parted his lips and allowed Zetsu's tongue to enter his mouth tasting him .

After a few minutes their passionate make out session came to an end and Zetsu wanted more .

"I want you" Zetsu said .

"How do you want me?" Obito asked .

"On your fucking knees I want all throat" Zetsu's dark side, black Zetsu demanded and began shoving Obito down on his knees .Obito did not resist .

"Oh so that's what you want, huh? You want your cock in my mouth? You wanna fuck my throat? Alright you pervert I'll give you what you want" Obito smirked .

Obito was on his knees now and rubbing himself through his pants . The thought of sucking off Zetsu already had him hard . Next he went for Zetsu's pants, pulled them down and pulled his completely hard cock out . He began slowly stroking it and admiring it . Obito licked his lips and said "You know I love your cock . . . it's so nice and long and thick ."

"I don't care how you feel about it . All I want is this dick in your throat now ." Black Zetsu said gripping Obito's hair . Zetsu shoved his dick awkwardly into Obito's face not caring rather or not he was prepared . He then shoved the head into his mouth and Obito frowned at the taste . Zetsu winced and black Zetsu said "No fucking teeth"

Obito adjusted his mouth and allowed Zetsu to go in as far as he could .

"Yeah that's right bitch take all this dick in your fucking throat you whore . . . yeah that's it" black Zetsu said . Zetsu moaned and started fucking Obito's mouth . Obito was having trouble breathing but he endured it .

Obito wanted to stop . He shoved his hands against Zetsu's thighs in an attempt to make Zetsu stop but Zetsu wouldn't let up . Obito felt himself starting to gag and choke and black Zetsu merely laughed at him .

Zetsu finally pulled out allowing Obito to breathe . He wheezed and coughed with tears in his eyes . Black Zetsu laughed at Obito again and said "What's the matter? It's only a dick ."

"Fuck you Zetsu" Obito snapped .

"That's exactly what I'm going to do . Get on the bed" Zetsu commanded .

"Make me" Obito said and Zetsu sighed .

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Zetsu asked, gently caressing Obito's face .

"Because it amuses me" Obito said with a chuckle .

Suddenly Zetsu slapped the bullshit out of Obito .

"Get on that goddamn bed right now . Get naked . . . I want you on all fours" said coldly .

"Well you're no fun" Obito said stripping down .

"Don't fuck with me!" black Zetsu snapped startling Obito for a moment .

"Well someone's having a bad day" ,Obito mumbled .

"What did you say?" Zetsu asked .

"Nothing I just want to know why you're being so aggressive" Obito said and flopped on the bed .

"I think you know exactly why Obito" Zetsu said calmly .

"No I don't, but ok" Obito sighed and reached on the to grab the lubricant .

Suddenly Zetsu launched himself at Obito and pinned him to the bed .

"You know what the fuck you did!" Black Zetsu growled at him . Obito had a look of shock .

"I don't . . ." Obito started but was cut off .

"Shut up bitch" black Zetsu said and snatched the lube from him .

"Turn the fuck around or I'll make you" black Zetsu warned . Obito's heart was pounding in his chest and his cock was starting to go soft .

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Obi" Zetsu said lovingly releasing his wrists .

Obito glared and rolled over on his stomach . He got on all fours just as Zetsu told him . Zetsu came up behind him, grabbing his waist and gently caressing his hips .

"Why do you have to do this to me Obito?" Zetsu asked .

Obito said nothing .

Zetsu opened the lube and put the barest minimum on his fingers . He shoved them inside of Obito with no remorse .

"Ahh" Obito squirmed and Zetsu smacked Obito's ass watching it shake .

"Payback motherfucker" black Zetsu said laughing sadistically .

He put a small amount of lube on his dick and worked himself inside of Obito .

Obito bit his lip and gripped the sheets as he took all that big dick .

"Yeah you like that shit don't you you fucking slut" black Zetsu said .

Obito just moaned, adjusting as Zetsu was buried deep inside of him .

"Yes god . . . fuck me already" Obito moaned .

Zetsu grinned and began sliding out as far as he could before thrusting back in . Obito moaned and Zetsu did it again and again picking up the pace fucking him harder and faster with each thrust .

Obito arched his back spreading his thighs so that Zetsu could get as deep as possible . He buried his face into the pillow moaning louder as Zetsu pounded him hard and fast .

"Ahh yes please . . ." Obito said incoherently . Nothing else existed to Obito, nothing but this . . . Zetsu inside of him, Zetsu fucking him, Zetsu taking him . Obito slid a had down and jerked cock as Zetsu was fucking him .

Suddenly Zetsu snatched Obito's hand away .

Zetsu abruptly stopped his thrusts and said "You don't get to cum unless I want you to cum . . . I want you to cum from this dick and nothing else ." He pulled back and slammed into him a single time making Obito gasp .

"Is that understood?" Zetsu asked .

"Yes" Obito moaned .

"Yes what?" black Zetsu asked .

Obito had a slight look of annoyance .

"Yes . . . daddy" Obito said reluctantly .

Zetsu pulled out and thrust right back in holding Obito tightly against him .

"Say it again" black Zetsu ordered him yanking him by his hair .

"Yes daddy",Obito said .

"Good bitch" black Zetsu said grinning while white Zetsu had a look of pure pleasure on his face .

Zetsu eagerly started fucking Obito again, bringing them both closer to ecstasy . It was starting to be too much for Obito and Zetsu as well . Zetsu sped up and started pounding Obito wildly, shaking the bed causing Obito to fall forward . Zetsu gripped Obito's ass squeezing it and moved his hands up to his waist .

Obito was starting to lose himself now .

"Z . . . Zetsu I'm gonna" Obito moaned out loud .

"Yeah that's it cum off this dick you dirty slut nasty bitch!" Black Zetsu groaned .

Obito came hard, and for a moment he was lost in pure bliss as his muscles tensed . Zetsu came soon after .

Zetsu collapsed on top of Obito holding him in a loving embrace, their bodies slick with sweat . A moment later, Zetsu pulled out and rolled off of Obito to the other side of the bed .

Minutes later Obito said softly "I love you ."

"Then why'd you hurt me?" ,Zetsu asked .

And Obito wanted to cry .

* * *

It was the next morning when it happened, the fight .

Obito was prepping breakfast,specifically he was cutting potatoes with a carton of eggs sitting beside him .

And Zetsu came into the kitchen .

"You cooking my breakfast bitch?" Black Zetsu asked .

"Yes I'm cooking you some breakfast" Obito said . He had a scowl on his face, but Zetsu could not see it because Obito's back was facing Zetsu .

Zetsu came into the kitchen sniffing the air . He smelt delicious food, a small hint of his scent on Obito despite them having washed .

And he still smelt that man .

It was a small nearly untraceable thing, but he knew . He knew about that man .

Zetsu had let it ride once before . He had thought that it was a one time thing and never again . But apparently it wasn't . Zetsu, white Zetsu knew he should talk about it and find out why .

But black Zetsu was feeling petty . . . real petty .

Now in the kitchen, Zetsu eyed the knives . He picked up one of the bigger knives, admiring how sharp it was . And what he would do with that knife . He picked up the knife . . .

"Something smells good in here . Real good" black Zetsu said approaching Obito from behind with the knife . Obito though not looking was aware of this .

"I'm glad you like it" Obito said, his heart beating rapidly, a small trace of fear starting to set in .

"You know what I really like?" Black Zetsu said .

"I like when my bitches don't lie to me" he added .

"I don't know what you're talking about" Obito said calmly while cutting some potatoes .

Zetsu stepped closer and closer with the knife still in hand .

"Bitch you fucking know!" Black Zetsu snapped . Zetsu stabbed the knife into the cutting board . Obito barely had time to move his hand and ended up with a cut on it .

"What the fuck Zetsu!" Obito snapped clutching his hand and trying to hide his fear .

"Yeah, you know what the fuck you did you fucking hoe!I smell that nine tailed dick all in you!" Black Zetsu yelled .

Slowly the black void darkness that was black Zetsu was creeping over to the white . It covered his mouth, his face leaving one eye that was still white Zetsu's, as the black took over his body .

"Let him go!" Obito demanded .

"You shut the fuck up bitch! I do what I want" ,the now corrupted Zetsu growled .

Obito took the knife out of the cutting board and pointed it at Zetsu .

"Zetsu . . . I know you're still in there . . . You have to fight this",Obito said .

"There's nothing to fight . I like it this way . . . I'm in control now" Zetsu said, his mouth unnaturally wide as he spoke .

Immediately after ,Zetsu slapped Obito to the floor,catching him by surprise .

'Damnit! I really have to get that jutsu now . I need to fix this .' Obito thought .

"Zetsu !",Obito called out .

"Shut up !You haven't been a good boy Tobi . . . Tobi's been bad!" Zetsu screeched .Obito saw the hand signs for the wood release technique and prepared to defend himself before Zetsu lunged at Obito, his body deformed green vines and branches and the venus fly trap . The branches attacked Obito ripping his clothes from his body and cutting his skin .

Obito defended himself the best he could with the knife, before throwing it at one of Zetsu's branches . Zetsu screamed in agony and slammed Obito into the stove, spilling some of the hot water . Obito grabbed the pot of boiling water, ignoring the pain in his hands . He slammed the entire pot of water on Zetsu, spilling boiling hot water all over him . Zetsu screamed, and shrunk into himself and curled up into a Venus flytrap in pain .

"I'll kill, I'll fucking kill you!" Zetsu yelled .

He lunged for Obito again, but this time Obito was ready . He hurled a few senbon needles at Zetsu to distract him but it didn't work kept Zetsu kept coming .It was when he was ready to grab his prey,Obito spoke out .

"Stop!I love you,Zetsu .Why are you doing this?",Obito said called and Zetsu stopped .Black peeled from his face ,revealing White Zetsu beneath .

"Then why did you hurt me ? ",Zetsu asked .

"I have to fix you . . .Madara did something and I have to fix it so we can be together . . . Just us ",Obito said quietly, as he clutched a healing wound on his side .Zetsu tried to speak but the corrupted black Zetsu took over again .

"You shut the fuck up ,you bitch! You enjoyed dick that wasn't me ! The only wood you should ever want is this wood !",Zetsu screeched once again corrupted by his dark side .The branches dug deep into Obito ,only for him to vanish in smoke .

The real Obito was on his way out the window . But this did not stop the raging Zetsu .Vines shot out and dragged Obito back in . . .Obito was once again at Zetsu mercy .Unable to hurt his lover anymore ,Obito took the pain that was given to him .

 


	3. Sweet Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito steals the scroll and hides out at Naruto's .They have hot tea and hot sex ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything came out weird it's because I'm half asleep. Sorry guys...

  
It's been a few days since Obito has been around but Naruto keeps thinking about him.  He couldn't stop thinking of those beautiful slanted eyes ,that perfect mouth (especially when he is using it on Naruto ),his smirk ,smile and smart ass attitude.  Obito Uchiha was truly a master piece in Naruto's eyes ,there was no denying that.

\---  
  
 "One of the forbidden scrolls is missing from the archive!" an Anbu operative called.  
  
Obito, meanwhile was hiding in the shadows and preparing to make his getaway.  
  
Obito had successfully slipped out of the Hokage tower and began creeping through the alleys of Konoha . All the while, Konoha shinobi and Anbu Black Opps were on alert searching for the invisible assailant.  
  
Obito now realized that he had to lye low so he went to the one place he knew he would be safe.

* * *

  
  
Naruto came into his house, tired from a mission . All he wanted was to take a hot bath, rest his tired muscles and go to sleep. Naruto may have had the Kyuubi but he was not invincible.  
  
Suddenly Naruto smelt the scent of fresh green tea. Naruto wondered why he smelt smelt some mother fuckin' tea when it shouldn't have been no damn tea on. He grabbed a kunai and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Naruto saw Obito standing in the kitchen wearing a thin black satin robe emphasizing the shape of his body.  
  
'Damn' Naruto thought to himself, looking at Obito's body (his ass in particular).  
  
Obito smiled and looked over his shoulder. He leaned over the counter and arched his back.  
  
"Like what you see?" Obito asked.  
  
"Hell yeah" Naruto said, walking over to Obito and squeezing his ass.  
  
"Let's take this upstairs." Obito said. "But first, have some tea." he said sipping his cup first.  
  
Naruto nodded his head and picked up the cup of tea sipping it cautiously.  
  
"Damn! That's some good ass tea" Naruto said excitedly.  
  
"Glad you like it." Obito chuckled.  
  
Obito then began caressing Naruto's shoulder. "You need to relax Naruto." said gently.  
  
"I can't relax can't relax when you got all that turkey sitting out like that." Naruto said smacking Obito's ass. Obito smiled at this.  
  
"You eager little bitch." Obito smirked. "Get upstairs, get naked. I ran you a bath... when that's done we'll play." he said, discretely pouring the tea in his cup down the drain. Naruto did not see this, he had already turned his back to leave the kitchen.  
  
Obito sat the cup back on the table next to Naruto's empty cup to make it appear as though he had drunken his as well. Afterwards he walked up the stairs and went straight into the bathroom knowing that Naruto was already in the bathroom.  
  
"Enjoying your bath?" Obito asked opening his rob.  
  
"Yeah" Naruto sighed in relaxation.  
  
"I'm joining in. Hope you don't mind" Obito said, dropping his rob to the floor.  
  
Naruto instantly blushed as he caught a glimpse of Obito's slender toned body. He turned around when Obito's eyes met his.  
  
"Don't act all shy, as if you never saw this body before" Obito smirked.  
  
Naruto blushed even harder sinking into the huge bath tub. Obito found Naruto's adorableness amusing, it really was a breath of fresh air quite the opposite of Zetsu (black Zetsu).  
  
Obito sighed and got into the tub feeling the soothing sensation of the hot water.  
  
This feeling was weird for Naruto. He had never taken a bath with another person before so it took some time for him to adapt to the situation.  
  
Obito reached a hand out to grab a bottle of body wash sitting on the side of the tub. He then slide between Naruto's legs with his back to him.  
  
"Wash my back" Obito said calmly handing the soap and a wash cloth to Naruto.  
  
Naruto nodded and took the soap and wash cloth, squeezing soap until it and began to wash Obito's back.  
  
"That feels great" Obito cooed.  
  
Naruto stopped as his eyes peered onto Obito's back, watching the soap run down his back and into the water. Naruto began to grow hard from the site before him.  
  
Obito felt something poking his lower back and smirked as he knew exactly what it was.  
  
"Someone's getting excited. I think it's time we speed this up" Obito said sporting a naughty grin.  
  
Naruto agreed and began washing a Obito again.

* * *

  
After bathing, Obito grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him into his bedroom.  
  
"Lye down on your your stomach" Obito said softly bringing Naruto over to the bed.  
  
Naruto obeyed and climbed into the bed, laying on his stomach, resting his head on his head on his arms.  
  
Obito then crawled into the bed, climbing on top of Naruto and sitting on his back.  
  
"You feel so tense... How about a nice massage?"  Obito asked seductively.  
  
"Sure" Naruto smiled.  
  
"Ok then" Obito said and reached his arm over grabbing a bottle of massage oil from the nightstand. He opened the cap and pored a generous amount into the palm of his hand, rubbing them together then gently rubbing it onto Naruto's back.  
  
"How's this?" Obito asked, caressing Naruto's upper back.  
  
"It feels great" Naruto sighed in relief closing his eyes.  
  
Obito smiled as he recalled the times in which he use to give Zetsu massages. He missed the smiles of approval his lover would give him every time, that along with the feeling of his hands against his muscular body.  
  
"Oh god Obito this feels amazing" Naruto moaned slightly snapping Obito out of his thoughts.  
  
"It'll get even better" Obito smiled.  
  
Obito then climbed off of Naruto momentarily.  
  
"Lye on your back" Obito commanded in a low sexy voice.  
  
Naruto then turned over laying on his back staring up at Obito.  
  
"Put your legs down" Obito said, tapping Naruto's knee.  
  
Naruto did as he was told anticipating Obito's next move.  
  
Obito crawled on top of Naruto and sat down on his stomach just above his crotch . He leaned down began kissing his neck causing Naruto to moan.  
  
Obito sucked and nibbled on Naruto's sensitive skin leaving little marks and hickeys behind.  
  
"Obito..." Naruto moaned.  
  
Obito stopped and grinned as he felt Naruto growing hard.  
  
"You're ready to fuck me now aren't you?" Obito asked biting his lip.  
  
"I been ready" Naruto answered.  
  
"Be patient" Obito said catching Naruto's lips into his.  
  
Naruto passively opened his mouth and allowed Obito to take dominance.  
  
Obito slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and began licking and sucking his tongue.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the taste of the Uchiha's lips.  
  
Obito broke the kiss allowing them both to catch their breath . He then leaned in for a quick kiss before getting up and moving down to Naruto's crotch. He grabbed Naruto's erect cock and began stroking it slowly while licking the tip of it. He than licked the side of it from top to bottom and then began sucking it slowly.  
  
"Oh... my god" Naruto moaned as he felt the inside of the Uchiha's mouth encasing his cock.  
  
Obito looked up at Naruto with those piercing beautiful mixed matched eyes driving him insane, just looking at him was enough to make Naruto cum.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes in an attempted to avoid Obito's gaze biting down on his lip.  
  
Obito began sucking deeper and faster causing Naruto's eyes to roll back. He then took his cock all the way down his throat and began bobbing his head up and down and a faster pace.  
  
"Fuck!" Naruto cried out gripping Obito's soft hair.  
  
Tears formed in Obito's eyes as he took Naruto's entire cock into his mouth. He gagged and pulled back leaving a thick trail of saliva.  
  
"Un un baby put that dick back in your mouth I was about to cum" Naruto whined.  
  
Obito smiled and began stroking Naruto's cock again, licking his balls as he did so causing Naruto to shiver from the sensation.  
  
Obito enjoyed the feeling of having someone by the balls (pun intended).  
It gave him power and let him know that he's the one in charge.  
  
Obito dragged his tongue up Naruto's shaft until he reached the tip and began licking it.  
  
"Stop teasing me." Naruto grunted.  
  
Obito chuckled and slid the tip into his mouth coating it with saliva before sucking his cock.  
  
"Holy shit! What what are you doing to me?" Naruto cried out, gripping Obito's locks tightly as his legs began to shake.  
  
Obito began sucking at a faster peace driving Naruto insane with lust  as he thrusted upwards into Obito's throat.  
  
Obito gagged as Naruto pushed the back of his head down keeping his mouth on his cock.  
  
"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said desperately reaching toward orgasm.  
  
Tears fell down Obito's cheeks as he began to choke.  
  
Naruto came into the back of Obito's throat and began thrusting slowly riding out his orgasm.  
  
Obito swallowed his cum and licked his lips.  
  
"Lay on your back." Naruto commanded Obito as he got up.  
  
"Getting pushy huh, that's fucking hot. But I need your cock to be ready..and there's no way that's possible after coming like tha." Obito said smirking deviously.  
  
"That's you. My dick is ready, see ?"Naruto said, stroking his hard cock.  
  
"This is why I enjoy you so much ...Super Fuck"Obito purred.  
  
"Damn straight." Naruto growled.  
  
 Naruto began feeling overwhelmed with lust as he watched Obito lye on his back spreading his legs waiting for Naruto to please him. He had never been driven with so much lust. It made him aggressive and hungry for more.  
  
"C'mon Naruto. Come fuck me already." Obito teased, fingering himself."I want you to fuck me hard. Make me your dirty slut." he moaned.  
  
Naruto couldn't take anymore of Obito's teasing and he lost control. He grabbed Obito's legs and slid himself inside of him making Obito gasp. He moved inside him at a slow pace, moaning in ecstasy as he felt the Uchiha's tight walls gripping his cock.  
  
"You like fucking my ass don't you, You like seeing me take big cock?" Obito moaned looking into Naruto's eyes.  
  
Naruto looked down at Obito. It was a sight to behold. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his whole life was beneath him, taking all of him. Obito was so stunning that Naruto felt drained every time he even looked at him and combined with his moans of pleasure almost drove Naruto to orgasm instantly. Naruto then adverted his eyes to look past Obito to help hold himself back.  
  
"Stop fucking me like a bitch I want you to reck my ass!" Obito whined.  
  
"Oh so you want me to go all out?" Naruto grunted."You trying to get this work?" he teased.  
  
"Yeah, give me that fucking work" Obito begged.  
  
"Ready?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Give me all you got bitch. " Obito mocked.  
  
"Alright you asked for it. Just you wait I'll shut you up." Naruto said pulling all the way out of Obito.  
"Here it goes!" Naruto said before slamming back into Obito's body to jump.  
  
"Oh my god!" Obito gasped.  
  
"Told you I'd shut you up" Naruto smiled deviously.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Obito asked pushing back onto Naruto's cock.  
  
"Still talking shit huh." Naruto said smacking Obito's ass.  
  
"Does it bother you?" Obito asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact it does. I'd rather you just shut up and take this dick." Naruto said.  
  
"Too bad" Obito smirked.  
  
Naruto didn't respond to Obito's last comment, instead he slammed into a Obito simultaneously making a Obito to scream loudly.  
  
"Holy shit! Don't stop, don't you fucking stop you son of a bitch!" Obito moaned.  
  
"Shut up." Naruto said, pushing Obito's face into a pillow. He continued to pound Obito, hearing his muffled moans.  
  
"Yeah that's right take this nine tailed dick!" Naruto said, slamming harder into Obito as he was approaching orgasm again. Obito's muffled moans grew louder as he pounded harder and harder. Not bothering to move his hand off of the back of Obito's neck, he thrusted a few more times before cumming inside of Obito and Obito came as well  
  
"Fuck!" Naruto moaned out loud letting go of Obito's neck.  
  
Obito raised his head up, breathing hard as he regained oxygen. 'Holy fuck that was intense didn't know foxy had it in him.' Obito thought to himself with wide eyes.  
  
Naruto was exhausted and immediately dropped to the bed laying there breathing heavily regaining his composure closing his eyes.  
  
Obito turned to see Naruto fast asleep. He smiled delighted as he knew that the affects of the tea had now kicked in. He then got out of the bed and walked over to the window in Naruto's bedroom peeking out to see if any Anbu or other ninja were still out patrolling the area.  
  
Obito didn't hear nor see anyone but he decided that it was best that he stayed the night just to be safe and climbed back into the bed lying next to Naruto spooning him. He concluded that he'd leave the next morning.  
  
Obito was prepared for whatever was to come tomorrow. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
